


A Moment of Respite

by Aynde



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: A Moment in Time, Chapter 14: In Search of Hope, Cloud's kind of going with the flow and Tifa can tell what's really going on, Friendship, Gen, In which Tifa is a bit along for the ride and wondering what's going on, Interlude:, M/M, More plot to this than this pairing deserves lol, but at the same time, but here have some shirtlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: Elmyra is just as stubborn as her daughter. Cloud might think that she's wrong to stall them, but he forces himself to accept her decision. Instead, he and Tifa turn their eyes to other things to keep busy.Cloud finds himself in Wall Market again, and it seems as if there's no escaping the magnetic pull of one Andrea Rhodea.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife
Comments: 43
Kudos: 192





	A Moment of Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This here is a bit of an ode to Andrea Rhodea, and just how much I appreciate the effort Squenix put into him. They literally designed a character to seduce us, and that character succeeded the moment he drew his thumb across his plush lower lip. Then he goes on to be magnetic in his show and I really want more of him. The glimpses afterwards are not enough.

The predawn birds were chirping by the time Cloud finally followed Tifa back into the house, but on entering he couldn't help but sigh as he saw Elmyra sitting at the table again. It seemed as if no matter how quiet Cloud was in this house, there was no escaping the Gainsboroughs.

Tired eyes looked up from the depths of her tea to meet Cloud's own, and he saw Elmyra's lips tighten. Then, she motioned across from her.

Cloud took a seat warily.

"I don't blame you for what happened, I know you kept your promise to leave." Elmyra told him after several minutes of silence. "Aerith was always going to do what she felt was best. My daughter wouldn't let herself be left behind by anyone."

Cloud silently agreed. Aerith certainly was stubborn.

"When she dropped off Marlene, she explained a bit about how things escalated and had a moment to talk." Elmyra said with a wry smile. "Though not for long, Tseng was hovering quite a bit."

Tseng had to be the man that had been on the video with Aerith. The Turk who had warned them off and dropped some rather conspicuous hints at the same time. Cloud still remembered the man tapping his finger against his lips in a gesture of quiet.

He didn't have to do any of that. 

"Let me guess," Cloud finally spoke up with a dry tone. "She didn't want us coming to rescue her."

"She knew you would want to." Elmyra agreed. "And I still don't think that it's a good idea. Better to lay low, live another day."

Cloud tightened his hand into a fist.

"Bullshit." He finally spat quietly. "Every moment in ShinRa, every moment in one of... one of those _tanks_..." His eyes burning, Cloud took a shuddering breath in. Elmyra studied her tea in the silence.

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice was concerned as her footsteps hit the stairs landing. Burgundy eyes darted between them. "Is everything alright?"

He was shaking, Cloud realized dimly. Tifa came closer, her hand hovered hesitatingly in the air above his shoulder for a few moments before falling. A moment later, however, she pulled out the third chair and took a seat between them.

Tifa's voice was firmer as she spoke up. "What's going on?"

Cloud knew Tifa could tell there was tension in the room. Hell, even Barret would probably be able to tell, had he been in the room.

"It's nothing." He tried to deflect, rather poorly if the sparks coming from Tifa's eyes were a judge.

"We were discussing Aerith again." Elmyra said before standing; she took her mug with her back to the counter and started busying her hands making more. "And I'm sorry, but my answer hasn't changed. I will not permit you making things worse."

"Oh." This time it was Tifa who stared at at the callouses on her hands. "I see."

Elmyra's shoulders slumped. "I'm not changing my answer overnight." Her voice was tired and she wouldn't look at them. "Your friend will take a few days to recover; while you all are welcome here until he recovers, perhaps it would be best if you kept busy, instead."

Busy left a bad taste in Cloud's mouth, but he understood where she was coming from. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention here either.

Tifa clearly knew that too, "Oh, um... well I'm sure Sector 7 needs a lot of help."

That... was certainly true. Not that Cloud wanted to go back there anytime soon, but there could be more survivors, more people like Wedge to drag out of the rubble. Biggs...

Cloud stood up.

"Cloud?" Tifa looked up at him and Cloud managed a minuscule shrug.

"If we're heading back into Sector 7, then I'm going to get more sleep." He said plainly as he trudged up the stairs.

"...goodnight." Cloud heard Tifa call out softly after him.

Cloud settled down at the door while Barret let out a loud snort, choked and then peered at him with bloodshot eyes. "'oo ok Stamp?" The big man asked him in a sleep heavy voice.

What's with all the concern all of the sudden?

"No." Cloud said shortly as he leaned his head back to stare out the window. "But it's fine. Go back to sleep."

A moment later, snores rang through the room again.

Cloud didn't want to remember.

Flashes kept appearing behind his eyelids. The needles, the tank. Green light gleaming against glass. _we'll get out of here, buddy._ Freedom is hot air in a dusty desert. _take..._

Morning couldn't come fast enough.

A knock at the door startled him awake. "Cloud, are you up?"

Tifa again.

Cloud let out a sigh, a little irritated. "I am now."

"Well then, let's get going!" Cloud heaved himself up and took stock; he hesitated a moment, then settled the buster sword against the wall before opening the door.

Tifa looked up at him with kind, curious eyes. "No sword?"

He shook his head. "Don't want it drawing attention." Cloud said as he stepped past her and down the stairs.

Tifa caught up with him at the landing. "But what about the monsters? And that lab, who knows how many entrances there are now!"

Cloud closed his eyes, counted to three, and then put a hand on her shoulder. "Tifa. We'll be fine. I've got two materia cuffs and more than enough grenades if we get in a pinch."

"And where are you two thinking of heading out to?" Barret's voice rang out in the hall. He filled the doorway to the outside, Marlene perched on his arm with a handful of flowers.

"Sector 7." Cloud replied shortly, waiting to squeeze past him. "We're looking for more survivors."

"Feh." Barret grunted, letting them pass. "You gonna need some help?"

"Nope." Cloud denied.

"Sorry, Barret, but Cloud's trying to be inconspicuous." Tifa apologized with a pointed look at his gun-arm. "He even left his sword behind."

"Is dat right." Barret grumbled to himself. "Alright, I'll hold down the fort, no worries."

"I wasn't worried." Cloud called over his shoulder.

"Hehe." Tifa laughed nervously and tucked her bangs behind her ear. She smiled at Marlene. "You be good for Daddy, ok?"

Cloud couldn't hear whatever reply there was, but Tifa had a flower in her hair when she caught up with him.

"You ready?" He asked, eyeing the souls of Sector 5.

"You bet." And they set off.

* * *

Cloud didn't want to admit it, but there was something cathartic about helping people after a tragedy. It was a terrible thing to think.

But as he helped lift a fragment of cement too heavy for the average man, Cloud couldn't help but feel a release of sorts. No matter how short a period of time, this place had been his home.

Cloud hadn't been able to help with the last home that was destroyed.

He tried not to think about that, and focused on the home he could help right now.

The midday sun was beating on his shoulders when Tifa came up to him. "Cloud, everyone's taking a break." She pressed a canteen of water into his hand.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm a SOLDIER. I've got energy to spare." He said, grunting as he pushed back a shipping container.

Wide green eyes stared at him in the depths he'd uncovered.

"Hey, isn't that one of Wedge's cats?" Tifa asked, peering around his arm.

"Mr. Bigglesworth, I think?" Cloud tried to remember.

The cat meowed at them, then darted away.

He was about to follow the cat - Wedge's cats had great instincts - when Tifa stepped in front of him and picked up the tact again. "Seriously, Cloud. I need food and you probably do too."

Cloud cast his gaze around the section they were working in. It was a bleak picture.

"Cloud." Tifa stepped around him and into his view. "Break. Now."

His hair was sweaty when he ran a hand through it, and his hand came away filthy. He gave in. "Alright. Are we heading back to Sector 5?"

Tifa shook her head, "Well... we're actually closer to Wall Market."

Cloud pulled a face, he couldn't help it.

She laughed at him. "What, not in a hurry to head back there?" Tifa teased him. "I'm sure you could get cleaned up real nice while we're there."

"That place is still ruled by Corneo, if you case you've forgotten." Cloud pointed out as they trudged up the path.

"And we're being inconspicuous, remember?"

There was a crowd of refugees on the outskirts, but to Cloud's surprise, Tifa kept going. It was clearly lunch hour, and the multitude of people - more than normal - meant that the stands were all crowded. Minutes later, they ducked into a noodle shop off the main street, instead.

The chef pulled a face and stepped behind the counter as soon as they stepped in the door. "We have standards, and vagabond doesn't cut it!" He told them, pushing them out.

"Hey." Cloud protested, "I've got money to pay for my food, you know."

Thin lips pursed and the chef's brown eyes sparked. "You're too dirty, I'm not having you contaminate my food, got it?"

The door shut.

Cloud met Tifa's eyes.

She looked just as surprised as he felt. "Things must be rough, all these refugees flooding in." Tifa tried weakly to justify it.

Cloud sighed and looked around. "Now what?" He asked halfheartedly.

"Well if they're all like this..." Tifa worried her lip and eyed him. "I guess..."

"No." Cloud told her.

"We need to get cleaned up if we want to eat, Cloud." Tifa protested. "I'm not saying you have to dress up again! Just that you have to know _somebody_."

Cloud ran through his options. The Madam would kick them out in this state. Cloud wasn't taking Tifa to the Honeybee. Sam... no. After the monstrosity that man had paid to put him in, Cloud wasn't going near Chocobo Sam. He'd give them a trough and replace their clothes with something fugly.

"Hmm." Cloud turned to orient himself and started walking.

"Well? What did you think about?" Tifa caught up and asked.

"I'm thinking the gym might have a shower." Cloud explained as he lead the way.

Tifa looked at him skeptically. "You, a gym? Don't you need a membership for that kind of thing?"

"...it's a long story." Cloud muttered.

"A long story like Aerith was a long story, or..." Tifa trailed off leadingly.

Cloud stopped and turned to frown at her. "Aerith wasn't a long story."

"You brought home flowers from her, Cloud." Tifa chided. "You've never been the most thoughtful of guys, you know?'

"Yeah, well." Cloud looked up, catching sight of the Don's mansion in the distance. "I've been trying harder, since..."

Tifa looked at him in askance. "Since what?"

Cloud shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's keep going."

To Cloud's exasperation, Tifa continued talking. "Aerith and flowers. I'm hardly ungrateful that she helped you to 'rescue' me, but..."

"...When I fell from the reactor, I landed near her. I helped her home, she helped me home." Cloud finally explained. "Saved her from the Turks, too... though I guess now she might not have needed the saving."

Tifa put the pieces together, a little surprised at how little time Cloud had actually known her. "So she helped you back to Sector 7, and that's when you saw me?"

"Yup." Cloud confirmed, then stopped. "And here we are." He gestured at the Gym entrance, watching as she peered through the door.

"Cloud, isn't this a particular men's only...?" Tifa hesitated to ask.

"Don't worry about it." Cloud assured her before entering. The familiar smell of sweat, leather and chalk hit his nose as he walked in the door.

Cloud scanned the room for Jules. It was only a moment before he set his eyes on Jay and Ronnie in the back. Knowing how those two followed Jules everywhere, Cloud headed that way.

"Andi, come on..." Jay was pleading with someone he couldn't see.

Cloud heard Jules pipe up as well, concern clear in his voice. "It's been hours now - don't you think you've done enough? Believe me, I ought to know."

Cloud's feet froze when he saw who they were gathering around. Andrea Rhodea himself was going at a pull-up bar non-stop.

His form was perfect, from his contracting pectorals and straining neck, to the way his feet were tucked together. Sweat beaded his forehead and down his proud nose, and best of all, he was shirtless, his leather top lay discarded on the ground in front of a mirror. Mouth dry and suddenly nervous, Cloud swallowed.

"No..." Andrea breathed out with a grunt, "Not yet." He finished another pull-up, then another while Cloud watched.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked at his elbow.

Jay and Ronnie turned when she spoke. "Cloud, buddy!" Ronnie took a step forward and Cloud kept himself from inching back. "I'm worried about Andi, he's going to push himself too far."

"He's been at it all morning." Jay explained in a quieter voice. "But what brings you here?"

"I uh, the showers, really." Cloud admitted nervously. "My home was in Sector 7, and, well..." With caked fingernails, he gestured at himself and Tifa, both covered in dust and debris from the ruins.

Overhearing this, Jules turned to them. "Cloud, of course you are welcome here." Kind brown eyes took them in, and Jules gestured them to follow him as he stepped away. "And any friend of Cloud's is a friend of ours."

Tifa let out a surprised 'oh' at that, and he remembered the doubt she regarded the gym with while coming in. "I out-squatted him." Cloud finally explained her in a low voice as he followed Jules.

"You?" Tifa asked skeptically. Cloud ignored that.

Behind them, Cloud could hear Jay let out a sympathetic hiss, "I can hear his lats screaming in pain..." and wondered vaguely what the hell was going on.

"You'll have to do it one at a time, of course. It's cramped." The gym's owner excused as he opened the rear door to a tiny bathroom. Cloud could see Tifa wrinkle her nose at the grime, but frankly Cloud was just glad to have the opportunity. 

"I do have a favor to ask, however." Jules said, walking around to a shelving unit and taking out some towels and clothing.

"Name it." Cloud said solidly, by now used to the quid pro quo that the slums worked by.

"Although now that I think about it, perhaps it can wait for after you're clean." Jules looked over Cloud's shoulder, towards Andrea, he assumed.

Abruptly remembering that Jules had seen Cloud in a dress after the show, he weighed the odds, and turned to Tifa. "You shower first, I'm going to see what Jules wants."

"Oh-kay..." Tifa's voice trailed off as Cloud set his hands on her shoulders and pushed her into the bathroom. "I mean I'm grateful for the shower and all..."

Cloud waited for the shower to come on, then met Jules' eyes. "So what do you need?"

The man was covering his mouth with laughter. "Nothing as bad as you were no doubt assuming, Cloud." Jules chuckled, then turned serious. "I merely thought you could help with Andi, something is wrong and I can't get through to him. He's working himself to the bone, he's been here all day and I don't think he's slept at all since the Plate fell."

Cloud was taken aback. That was a lot of personal information in one go.

"Why me?" He couldn't help but ask, even as Cloud's eyes darted back over to Andrea.

Jules was silent for a moment, and then spoke in a soft voice. "You've done quite a bit in Wall Market, Cloud. And no matter how farcical the reasons for your attire may or may not have been, Andi's approval of you was very real."

Cloud thought about how, sometimes, his lips still tingled from Andrea's touch, and found he couldn't help but be glad that not everything had been about the show.

"Alright, I'll talk to him." Cloud promised.

Jules smiled, "Wonderful." He said as they heard a thud and soft curse coming from the bathroom. "But please, do shower first."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "If he's been at it all morning, don't you think it's best to get it over with?"

Jules had a very delicate laugh, as if Cloud had said the funniest thing when the ex-SOLDIER knew he hadn't. "Some things are worth the wait." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Really? Cloud sighed to himself and settled against the doorjamb, casting his eyes about the gym. Unbidden, he found himself eyeing Andrea across the room. The man really was working at it nonstop, he could see why Jules was so concerned.

The door opened, and Tifa stepped out while wringing her hair with the towel. "Cloud, I was thinking, how about I go back and pick up the food while you wash up?"

Cloud blinked at her, "Sure, but why?"

Her expression was wry. "Because I'm still starving, and it sounds like you're going to be here for a bit anyway so I may as well go get it for us."

"Ah." Cloud nodded. "Do you need any gil?"

"Nah, I should be fine." Tifa waved him off. With one last look around, Cloud was left alone to his thoughts and a shower.

The water was still scalding hot after Tifa, so Cloud was quick to get as much grime off as possible from the get go. The soap Jules had provided had a thick lather and a cloyingly sweet smell to it that, embarrassingly, Cloud immediately identified as honey.

There was no getting away from reminders of his time at the Honeybee, apparently. Not while Cloud was in Wall Market at least.

The clothes Jules lent him was a pair of plain cotton black tank and shorts, the former too loose and the latter too tight. Cloud tugged at the bottom of the shorts where it clung to his thighs with a sigh, then stepped out to face the music.

There was still a concerned crowd around Andrea, so that's where Cloud headed.

Hazel eyes snapped to his as soon as Cloud stepped past a whispering Ronnie and Jay and closer to Andrea.

"Cloud." Andrea breathed out, looking him up and down. Cloud's ears burned under his hot gaze. "How are you?" He grunted with exertion in the middle of an upswing.

"Apparently, I should be asking you that." Cloud countered.

"Ah. Jules?" Andrea asked while already knowing the answer. Cloud nodded.

Andrea kept at it. "Guilt..." A powerful exhale, "...doesn't work itself out overnight."

Cloud frowned. "Guilt?" He asked, stepping closer. "Why would you be guilty?"

Personally, Cloud had never known that someone could give the impression of a gallic shrug while their hands were very firmly busy above their heads.

"Inaction... with the Plate." Andrea finally breathed out, casting his gaze from Cloud's. "I do feel as though I..." Andrea strained himself on the next one before continuing. "...could have done more..."

Cloud reached up and put a hand on Andrea's elbow, stopping his momentum. "Andrea, no." He awkwardly tried to find the right words. "You're not to blame for anything Corneo did."

Andrea huffed out a bitter laugh. "And even as you assure me, you confirm my worst fears." Impressively, he let go of the bar with one hand in order to brush off Cloud's hand, then continued his pull-ups.

"...I couldn't do anything, either." Cloud finally said, quietly.

Hazel eyes met mako blue.

Andrea nimbly dropped down and put his hands on Cloud's shoulders. "Darling... it's..."

Cloud's expression twisted. "Not my fault?" He asked pointedly.

The stare down lasted only a few seconds before Andrea sighed and stepped closer.

Andrea closed his eyes and leaned forward until their brows touched. Hesitantly, Cloud brought his hands up around Andrea in turn, holding onto Andrea with just as much pressure as the man was putting on Cloud.

They stayed like that for several moments, just breathing. Andrea's came out in carefully controlled whooshes, tickling Cloud's face and hair. He smelled like salt and musk and a lingering spice.

"I could have prepared you better." Andrea said lowly, the air of his words kissing Cloud's skin. "If I'd known about the trap, if I had pressured Leslie into helping more..."

Cloud tightening his fingers against Andrea's bicep. "All that would have done is bought more time."

"More time would have saved more lives." Andrea countered. Cloud could see a tear escape from beneath the closed eyelids.

It was true, but... "That's still not on you." Cloud told the man firmly.

"Tell me, Cloud." Andrea opened his eyes. Although no longer smoldering, they were as magnetic as always.

Then, his expression turned a bit more vulnerable. "Did you at least find what you were looking for?"

Cloud blinked in surprise. What he was... ah. "Yes, I did."

Andrea looked relieved, then fixed Cloud with a solid gaze. "Then never let it out of your sight again."

"..hrgh.." Cloud couldn't help but stifle a snort in contrast to Andrea's seriousness. Twisting his head, he scanned the room. There, in a row of spectators chair sat Tifa. She was very studiously ignoring Cloud in the corner and focusing on inhaling her takeout box.

"She's right over there. Would you like to meet her?" Cloud found himself asking, much to his surprise.

Andrea followed Cloud's gaze. "It appears as though she could use our assistance anyway."

Or maybe she was pulling that ignoring you face at Ronnie, who was standing next to her and no doubt was being his usual charming self.

"I've since found out that Tifa can take care of herself." Cloud told Andrea frankly. "Both with any situation she gets herself into like with the Don, and with-"

At that precise moment, Ronnie clearly went to far, as Tifa stood and threw a solid punch into his solar plexus. "...men."

Andrea huffed a laugh. "Charming." Cloud found himself focusing on how Andrea's eyes crinkled when he smiled at the scene in front of them, and looked away.

Sauntering closer to Cloud, Andrea ran a hand down his arm. "Although I assure you, darling, I don't need to meet her to know you have her beat in my eyes."

"I wasn't worried." Cloud muttered, then stepped away. "C'mon, let me introduce you."

Jay was enthusiastically complimenting Tifa's form and Ronnie was scowling from his place sprawled on the ground. That meathead would probably brush off what happened, and not learn any better behavior at all.

"Well, well." Andrea purred as they came near. "What do we have here?"

Jay's mouth snapped shut, and Ronnie scrambled to his feet. Tifa's head jerked up, startled at the sudden change in demeanor around her.

"I can see you're someone who likes to train, to be their very best." Andrea _smiled_. Cloud sighed, he _really_ should have known that Andrea would suddenly, extravagantly take the lead.

"Me?" Tifa asked with surprise in her voice, darting between Cloud and Andrea.

"Your physique: slender, yet toned. And that perfectly balanced symmetry, all coming together in that spectacular punch. I can tell from a glance that you learned from the best there is."

Tifa looked flattered. Cloud knew how it felt to be the focus of Andrea Rhodea as well and couldn't help but sympathize.

"She was." He spoke up. "Tifa trained under Master Zangan himself when he lived in our hometown."

Andrea cut his gaze to Cloud, and nibbled on his full, lower lip before breaking into a mischievous smile. "Is that so."

Cloud wondered just how transparent he was to Andrea, but nodded firmly in support of his childhood friend.

"In that case, how about a friendly competition?" Jules suddenly spoke up out of nowhere. "Work up a sweat, release some endorphins. It's the answer to everything." Cloud was abruptly reminded that Jules was, in fact, a very cunning individual with his own motives when he turned his own good looks on Tifa and smiled. "I promise."

"With me or with yourself?" Andrea cut in.

Tifa was starting to look overwhelmed.

Jules waved his hand dismissively. "Me, of course. You've been doing this all day, Andi, it wouldn't be _fair_ to expect you to win a showdown right now."

Tifa looked between the Wall Market men, then at Cloud. He shrugged at her: in the end, it was her decision. "Though it's only a contest." He told her before taking her seat and retrieving the takeout from the floor.

"Oh.. okay." Tifa finally nodded, and gave a friendly smile at Jules. "You're on."

Andrea lounged next to Cloud like a big cat, his keen eyes watching as they got set up.

"Your friend doesn't know what she's getting into, does she." Andrea spoke lowly in Cloud's ear.

Cloud shivered, and the hair on his forearm stood on end; when Andrea saw, he delicately ran his palm over the top of his arm soothingly.

It wasn't very soothing, and the older man clearly knew it.

Cloud cleared his throat. "Nope."

And it was true: Tifa didn't have a chance. Jules creamed her.

Slowly, though, Cloud could see herself getting that spark back in her eye. He found himself unsurprised when Tifa challenged Jules to a rematch.

"She swings too much." Andrea murmured, his eyes on the spectacle.

"Noticed." Cloud sighed, finishing the noodles and scraping the sauce remnants into his mouth. He really should have insisted on Tifa taking his money; what she got unfortunately wasn't enough for his SOLDIER metabolism.

"But she certainly is stubborn, your friend." Andrea continued casually, and tugged Cloud closer with his arm around his shoulders.

Cloud allowed it.

"We're survivors." Cloud found himself admitting. "After everything that happened, we've had to be."

"Hmm." Andi looked down at him, but Cloud couldn't meet his gaze. "There's something sad about that... but I believe much of the people here can say they've had to survive themselves at one point or another."

It was oddly comforting, being told that you weren't special.

Along with the unsaid, that Andrea was a survivor too. Just as with so many others here in the slums.

Cloud cracked a smile. "Guess I'm in good company then."

"Guess you are." Andrea agreed huskily.

"YEESS!" Tifa exclaimed.

Cloud and Andrea looked up.

Tifa was shoving a victory sign in Jay and Ronnie's face, while Jules laughed breathlessly beside her.

What had happened was this: After four more rematches, Jules had become distracted by something someone had said. It startled him enough that his hand slipped while laughing, and he dropped down in order to reorient himself. Tifa kept going, and she didn't win, but she _did_ eke out a tie.

Andrea nimbly pulled himself to his feet, then turned to offer Cloud his hand. Without thinking too much about it, he took it.

"Mind if I have a go?" Andrea asked, his voice as smooth as the thumb running across Cloud's knuckles.

Tifa grinned at Andrea, all intimidation gone and full of exuberance. "You're on!"

Andrea really did have better form than Tifa, whose legs were _still_ swinging a bit wildly. But they just kept on going, and going.

Cloud turned to Jules, who was watching the spectacle with a smile. "Did anyone set a timer?" He asked suspiciously.

Jay and Ronnie were quite busy cheering them both on.

Jules just chuckled. "Different opponent, different contest. Just like how you don't see me making Tifa do squats."

Cloud closed his eyes in exasperation. He could already see how this would go. Tifa had her youth and strength. Andrea led with clear experience and that aforementioned stamina.

A flush came to Cloud's cheeks, and he tried to will it away.

All Cloud could do was stand and watch. He had to admit, it was impressive, but it was getting a bit tedious.

Finally, his keen mako eyes caught a tremble. Pursing his lips, Cloud called it himself. "Alright, enough. **Time _._** "

Seeming to ignore him, Tifa and Andrea shared one, last competitive glance, and each did five more pull-ups before dropping down.

"Very good." Andrea dropped into a resting position. "You have a fiery passion, Tifa. Keeping up with you pushed me to my limits and has helped finally eliminate my stress. Thank you."

Tifa looked around. "It helped me, too, thank you all. I.. I learned a lot, it was fun." She held out a hand to Andrea.

There was a moment of nothing, then he took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

All at once, Jay and Ronnie and two other gym rats Cloud didn't know the name of swarmed into the ring, compliments and cheers on their tongues. Tifa beamed.

Crossing his arms, Cloud cast Jules a glance. "So who won, anyway?"

Jules winked at him with a smile. "Does it really matter?"

Looking between his childhood friend and the star of the Honeybee Inn, Cloud shook his head. "I guess not."

Andrea cleanly vaulted over the ropes and approached Cloud and Jules. "Well, I should be heading back. I have a performance tonight, after all. One that I think I will perform quite well, thanks to you." He looked over his shoulder at Tifa, then took a step closer to Cloud, dropping his voice to a low pitch. "Would you like to join me?"

His voice caught in his throat, Cloud had no words for the conflict he felt. Embarrassment, clearly, but... Once he'd finally let go of his inhibitions on stage, Andrea had been there and under his lead, everything was smooth and easy. No matter what they were doing, as this afternoon proved. "I..."

Andrea sighed. "Perhaps another time, then." His hand captured Cloud's and he bowed gallantly above it, bringing it to his face to dust a barely there kiss across the knuckles. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting, Cloud."

As Andrea walked back to his abandoned shirt, Cloud was suddenly lost. What if he was never ready for what was offered? How was he to even know if he was ready?

As if to accentuate the point, Jules let out a tut-tut sound. Cloud felt awful. But then, Jules' voice was gentle when he spoke. "You don't have to start big. It's not too late to ask him to dinner, Cloud."

Dinner?

Cloud let out a breath.

Dinner... was doable. It probably wouldn't be too far from how the afternoon had been.

Cloud took after him. "Andrea." He called quietly as the man bent to pick up the leather shirt. The man looked like he was contemplating putting it on sweaty, but turned to look at Cloud with a quizzical look.

"Yes, darling?" Andrea's voice was a bit... restrained. He was holding himself back now, all because Cloud couldn't speak up earlier. Cloud felt a bit of shame at himself.

"Can I... would you... I..I...." Oh no. Words. Cloud didn't have words again.

Panic built in his throat, stopping his breathing, and there was a sudden ringing in his ears.

"Cloud?" He thought he heard Tifa's voice call.

Andrea dropped the shirt and placed two warm hands on both of Cloud's biceps. "It's alright, Cloud." He rubbed up and down soothingly. "Shhhh.... breath with me." Andrea instructed calmly. "In... and out... In... and out..."

Andrea repeated himself perhaps five more times before Cloud took his first shuddering breath in, then out.

"Good... very good Cloud..." He said soothingly, and kept repeating himself.

Awareness crept in slowly. They were both on the ground now. Trembling, Cloud looked up to meet Andrea's eyes.

"There you are, darling." The man smiled at him, and went from kneeling to folding his legs to sit tucked against Cloud. "You're alright."

"I..." Cloud couldn't find the words, still. But this time he didn't feel that panic. Andrea was there. Andrea was the calm eye in the center of the storm.

Andrea tapped a finger to Cloud's lips. "You needn't say a word." He promised.

Cloud stared at Andrea for a moment, and realized the man was serious. Cloud felt thankful, and tipped his head down to rest his forehead against Andrea's shoulder with relief.

"Will he be alright?" He heard Tifa's voice dimly.

"For now, yes." Andrea's voice rumbled with close proximity. "Although it's not the sort of thing that merely goes away."

"Oh... I... I see." Tifa sounded hesitant.

Cloud peeked up. She was kneeling not far away, her expression torn between worry and trepidation. Behind her, this half of the gym was empty, with Jules standing watch with his back to Cloud. Everyone on the other side was minding their own business with their workout.

Andrea's hand rubbed soothingly up and down Cloud's back, and stilled deliberately at Cloud's neck. "Can I ask how long this has been going on?"

Cloud knew if he shook his head, Andrea would change the subject. When Cloud remained still, Andrea shot Tifa a look demanding an answer in Cloud's stead.

"Well... I... don't really know for sure." Tifa admitted. "We were out of touch for a very long time... but I think it's been happening at least as long as he's been back."

"Mmm.... Go on..." Andrea prompted when it seemed like Tifa wasn't done speaking.

"Cloud and I haven't really talked about it, but Biggs... One of our friends from Sector 7, he thought Cloud's still fighting mako poisoning."

Tifa herself was soaking in the image in front of her, then came to a snap decision.

"You know what? Let's do something else." She said out of the blue.

Cloud lifted his head and met Tifa's eyes. She looked very determined.

"Jules told me that Cloud was coming over here to ask you to dinner." Tifa expounded, keeping eye contact with Cloud. She'd always had kind eyes, but in this new, adult life away from Nibelheim, Cloud was continually amazed at the changes there had been with her. "So I'm going to ask you on his behalf: Andi, would you like to go out to dinner?"

Andrea looked at her, then down at Cloud. "Is that right."

After a moment, Cloud nodded. To his surprise, he could also say: "Yes."

He smiled down at Cloud. "If that is what you truly wish, I would be delighted."

That's not to say that things happened very fast after that.

For every time that Cloud had had an attack and forced himself to shake it off, coming out of it slowly was a new experience for him.

Andrea coached him on more breathing until it steadied, and only then helped him stand up. He had Tifa keep a firm hold of Cloud's elbow while Andrea finally, _finally_ put his shirt back on.

Then the man twined his arm around Cloud's waist and started leading him out of the gym into the afternoon sun.

When Tifa didn't follow, Andrea gave a look down at Cloud, then nodded and cast a look back at her. "Coming with, my dear?"

Tifa blinked, then smiled with grim determination. "Just a moment, I'll be right there."

She trotted up to Jules. "Thank you, for everything."

The bodybuilder smiled down at her. "You're very welcome, it was the least I could do. You're welcome back here anytime."

Tifa smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Jules was very kind, and the best sort of not-a-pushover she'd ever met. Tifa held tight to the memory of Jessie as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again!" She called before rushing after Andrea and Cloud.

She was glad to see the color had started returning to Cloud's cheeks in the fresh air by the time she caught up, and smiled as he started opening up and responding again.

The place Andrea lead them to was small and elegant, and the people there greeted him courteously and lead him to a private booth.

Tifa was surprised, but didn't say anything as Andrea ordered for the three of them quickly and concisely. Then he laced his fingers together and looked over at her. "So, Tifa was it?" He asked.

She blinked. "Yes, sir." Oops. A flush came to her face, and he flashed a knowing, amused smile at her that was full of sharp teeth. Tifa braced herself and continued onward. "Tifa Lockhart, I grew up next door to Cloud." She expounded, and then realized she didn't really know him herself. "And you are?"

"Andrea Rhodea, my dear." Andrea intoned with a flourish, and enjoyed how she gaped, just a bit. "Cloud enlisted my help in your rescue. But please, call me Andi."

Cloud interrupted the volley and piped up dryly. "Is that an invite for me, too?"

He probably shouldn't have, as Andrea wound his arm around Cloud's shoulders and told him, "Darling, you can call me anything your heart desires, though I am fond of how my name sounds from your lips."

Tifa came to his rescue this time, "Right, that. Are you always this... intense?"

Cloud snorted.

"What am I talking about, of course you are. You're Andrea Rhodea of the Honeybee Inn. And if it was you who helped with the rescue..." At that, Tifa locked eyes with Cloud's and he groaned softly. "I couldn't get the story out of you earlier, but I damn sure will now."

Tifa smiled up at Andrea. "You got Cloud into a dress. Tell me everything."

Andrea arched an eyebrow. "And what will I get in return for telling this tale, hmm?"

Tifa knew she'd already won though. "Cloud and I will attend tonight's show, of course, to cheer you on."

Cloud kicked Tifa's ankle under the table, but Andrea leaned forward. "Deal." He purred, and held out his hand to her to shake.

"Don't I get a say?" Cloud asked plainly.

Tifa looked at him with pity, and Andrea tutted. "Now, now, Cloud. You and I both know that you can leave at any time, and that will put a stop to it."

Like he had on the stage.

Andrea had had people to teasingly drag him back when Cloud tried to back away, but... Cloud had been willing when he finally went to join the dance. Cloud sighed. "Whatever."

The food arrived, and as they ate, Andrea painted a pretty picture with words alone. How news of someone attempting to curry his favor had reached his ears, only to be dismissed. How Cloud had gone to Murasaki, and she ran him through the ringer. That Andrea himself had been in attendance when Cloud, along with Aerith, had taken the Corneo Coliseum by storm.

"He was poetry in motion." Andrea told Tifa as he delicately speared a piece of mystery vegetable. "I knew watching him that, deep down, this man knew how to _move_. And so I decided: I would let him have that encounter he was looking for. A few whispers in the right ears and I knew he would appear that evening. But!" Andrea paused dramatically, and Cloud knew what was going to come out of Andrea's mouth next.

"If Cloud wanted my _approval_ , well, he had to prove his worth on the dance floor."

Secretly, Tifa admitted to herself that Andrea was a much better storyteller than Aerith had been, when the older girl had giggled her way through recounting that nights events.

"And so, although at first he pouted, and glowered, and initially tried and failed to pretend he couldn't dance... he let loose. Left, right, and center, he conquered the hearts of everyone watching the stage that night. We concluded with a spectacle and a thunderous applause. I, and all of my bees, are awaiting the day that we can have an encore that stuns all of Wall Market once again."

Cloud sighed.

"The dancing wasn't terrible." He admitted lowly, "But that dress..." At the thought of that blue monstrosity, Cloud wrinkled his nose and felt undignified all over again.

Andrea turned to him. "Darling, you were spectacular in it and you know it. ...Although it could have been a burlap sack and you would have been beautiful. True beauty..."

"Is an expression of the heart." Cloud found himself echoing. It was a little embarrassing, sure, but the way Andrea's hazel eyes lit up as he said it...

Though he was reminded of their audience when Tifa stifled a squeal with a cough, and asked, "So, let met get this straight. You danced with Cloud and dolled him up, but neither of you liked the dress?"

"Chocobo Sam bought that dress." Cloud admitted, though he'd only found that out by chance.

For Tifa, who had gotten approval from that man in the first place, it was quite easy to match the name with the face, and then that man to that outdated, frilly dress.

"Cloud, I assure you. Had I provided the wardrobe, you would have been proud to feel as beautiful as you truly are." Andrea leaned down murmured in Cloud's ear. "You are partial to black, yes? I shall make for you something hugging but slimming, with a collar and teasing cuts."

Andrea was... His face flushed, and Cloud felt like he was caught in Andrea's eyes.

Tifa interrupted by indelicately changing the subject. "You know, Andi, the reason Cloud dances so well is because of his mother."

"Oh?" Andrea turned his attention back to Tifa, but started playing with the fine hair at the nape of Cloud's neck.

Cloud bit his lip, distracted.

When he didn't speak up against it, Tifa nodded. "She worked as a mechanic, but she also was the only dance teacher in town. My dad was the Mayor, so I myself took lessons from her for most of my childhood."

Andrea snapped his fingers dramatically. "And Cloud was the perfect, fee-free partner just the same height as you, am I right?"

"Partner for her and every other child taking dance lessons." Cloud said with a sigh, focusing his eyes on his plate as he ate the last of his risotto. Andrea carefully withheld a frown, concerned at the way Cloud didn't look _done_ , despite being the first to finish his meal. He gestured the waiter for another.

"Classical training to fall back on from both lead and follow, of course you knew how to follow my lead." Andrea praised him and smiled in remembrance of the way Cloud had kept up with almost every move.

For a moment, the awkwardness lingered, but then Cloud realized, Andrea... really did just love dancing. How could Cloud judge the man's vocation for that? Especially when Andrea, himself, was so accepting. Beauty in all forms...

"I wish I had seen it." Tifa admitted wistfully, meeting his eyes shyly before darting them to the table.

Cloud found he didn't mind the thought as much as he thought he might.

"Perhaps one day." Andrea said magnanimously, knowing he would only ever offer a spot on his stage, never push Cloud. "Now about your mother, where was she trained? Did she have a primary style?"

Cloud blinked, startled, and looked to Tifa for help. She just raised an eyebrow at him. It was hardly Tifa's place to answer questions about _his_ mother.

"Ah, well...." Cloud fumbled, thinking back. Past the mako, past the pain, past Midgar... "She... she was from Kalm, I think." Cloud said slowly. "Old money, that sort of thing. She danced with the Lambert Dance Company, which took her to Junon." If Claudia Strife had ever been in Midgar, she'd never told Cloud. "She called ballet a waste of her time, and knew traditional ballroom dancing like the back of her hand, because of all the kids, probably, but she..."

Tifa finished his sentence. "Claudia really loved fast paced music. Jazz and swing. She told me that as soon as I turned legal she'd teach me to tango."

Andrea was no fool, he took in the tight expressions and past tense usage and offered kindly. "Perhaps there is a recording somewhere, of her time with the Company."

Cloud had never thought of that. Judging by Tifa's expression, she hadn't either.

"So little is left from Nibelheim..." Andrea made a note about that, as something seemed out of place yet he couldn't quite figure why.

"I'd like that." Cloud admitted quietly.

Andrea mulled on the problem of the Lambert Dance Company. "I will certainly ask around, then, although I fear it will have to wait until trains are running to Topside again." Andrea promised.

Just then, the staff approached to simultaneously collect the dishes and set down a fresh plate of seconds. "I fear it is time for me to get ready for the next show, but you two may stay as long as you wish, the staff have my tab." Andrea told them apologetically.

"Oh!" Tifa exclaimed as dessert, not seconds was put in front of her. "Thank you!" Then she proceeded to pretend to studiously ignore Cloud and Andrea.

Cloud's eyes darted between the food and Andrea, and then he squeezed himself out of the booth after Andrea. "A-Andi..." Cloud stammered out Andrea's nickname for the first time.

The older man turned to him, hazel eyes gazing down at him questioningly, and Cloud felt himself turning flushing again. He hoped it didn't show on his face, but judging by the knowing smile on Andrea's lips it was a futile wish.

Andrea reached out and put a finger on Cloud's lips.

"I understand." The man said, then leaned down. He kept Cloud's gaze with lowered lashes as he barely-there kissed the corner of Cloud's mouth, and then repeated the butterfly sensation on the other.

Andrea then brought Cloud's hand up, and Cloud swallowed as those full lips brushed his knuckles, then down to his fingertips with just the barest flash of teeth. "I hope to see you later tonight, Cloud."

His hand slowly slid along Cloud's own sensitive palm, then stepped away while Cloud shivered.

"Tifa." Andi gave a casual nod to the young woman as he walked away with a smirk, gait smooth with the slightest sway.

Cloud sat down hard, shocked.

Tifa stared at him. "Wow."

He let out a shaky breath.

They sat in silence for a moment, each trying to find something to say.

Finally, Tifa pointed her fork at Cloud, cake piece balancing precariously. "Cloud Strife, you had better jump on that while it's hot, because that is not a man who can afford to be kept waiting."

Part of Cloud agreed with Tifa. Andrea led a fantastic life, was well established... It would be laughably easy for that man to find a new flame.

Except...

No. Better not think about that. Treat it like it's fleeting, and enjoy it while it lasts.

 _'Then never let it out of your sight again_. _'_

...Too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the themes in Wall Market of androgynous names. Leslie, Jules, Andrea... even Sam can be a girls name lol. Madam M too is interesting because I'm 99% sure that it's an abbreviation for Murasaki, which is a famous name that's actually a placeholder, not real. And it means purple. Eyeshadow yo. But for all that she's female empowerment, she's SO powerful (but not) it's a great foil. I liked M.  
> Also, I like that other people call Andrea 'Andi' and especially with that spelling, because again, androgynous.
> 
> Jules: You cannot hide that you are good for my friend, please let me throw you at him while I distract your girlfriend.  
> Also Jules: This girl is something else.
> 
> Me: Cloud's gonna ask Andrea to dinner and Andrea's gonna be all "Alright, but only if you call me Andi, darling."  
> Also me: Unfortunately it appears to be high anxiety / PTSD time. Cue panic attack.
> 
> Tifa: Yes, sir.  
> Also Tifa, backpedaling: shit i think cloud's still too innocent for that dial it back.
> 
> Me: Andrea spears his asparagus. lololol phallic.  
> Also me: Ah damn, wait, it's probably canned vegetables only everywhere in Midgar but Sector 0. Mystery vegetable doesn't quite cut it.  
> Also also me: lololol cut it (aka the moment I realized I was up all night writing)
> 
> Me: Hmm where to be from... Kalm I guess since Grimoire was kind of old money feel-y. We'll bullshit some dance things here.  
> Also me: kids don't know it but Claudia ran out of money and became a stripper in Costa Del Sol and that's how she met Cloud's dad
> 
> ahhhhhh what is that ending???  
> how could I write so much  
> and not write porn  
> what the fuck aynde  
> keep writing.  
> there might need to be a part two. dammit.


End file.
